


we're alright

by maureenbrown



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, jonty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7023094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I thought I lost you.” He gasps, his shoulders already shaking, and he can feel Monty bury his face in his shoulder, despite the slight wince that quakes over his body.</p><p>“You couldn’t lose me if you tried, Jasper.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're alright

**Author's Note:**

> r & r! my tumblr is @crankwinston if you'd like to reach me there :)

Jasper stumbles as he runs to his friend, clasping his shoulders and yanking him into a hug, careful to avoid the scratches and bruises that scatter across Monty’s skin. 

“I thought I lost you.” He gasps, his shoulders already shaking, and he can feel Monty bury his face in his shoulder, despite the slight wince that quakes over his body.

“You couldn’t lose me if you tried, Jasper.” Is the muffled response he gets, and he grasps Monty impossibly tighter, turning his head to kiss the side of his neck, despite it being caked with dirt, the taste of blood sticking to his lips when he pulls away.

“You had me so worried, I couldn’t–” Jasper starts, his voice cracking as he clenches Monty’s jacket around his fingertips.

“I’m here now, Jasper.” Monty interrupts, remaining pretty calm per usual, nuzzling further into his embrace and letting out a trembling sigh.

Jasper nods and lets out a pent up sob he’s been holding this entire time, pulling away just an inch, taking in Monty’s face. His hair has grown longer with their tip apart, and he gingerly brushes his thumb across his cheek, dispelling the dirt and revealing a new array of cuts, and Jasper barely holds back a whimper.

“I’m okay.” Monty says, leaning into Jasper’s touch and closing his eyes. “Stop worrying.”

Jasper laughs shakily, shaking his head in disbelief and about to complain more, but Monty steps forward to press his chapped lips against his, and his mind goes blank.

“We’re okay, alright?” He repeats, his hands finding Jasper’s waist as the other boy melts, moving his lips in sync with Monty’s.

“Yeah, we’re alright.”


End file.
